Ardently Bereft
by LittleSunset264
Summary: In the dark, freezing night, Della waited there for Donald to come and join her. (One-shot. Pre-Last Christmas.)


Della only stared at the mansion from her tent.

It was like this nearly every Christmas Eve; Donald stayed in his room while Della was out in the back in a tent, awaiting his arrival, which never came, no matter how long she waited.

She only wanted to know why he didn't want to come out back with her. It didn't even matter how she spent her Christmas, she just wanted to spend it with her brother. Hell, she didn't even care if it ended up being terrible for either one, it would be fine just because it would be with him.

His music was important to him, that she got, but it wouldn't hurt to stop and take a break for a night or so. It wasn't something that he had to do at every minute, especially if it included being locked up in their room sometimes. If he really _had_ to write a song, they could've done it together, and she could've helped. He wouldn't need to stop just to spend time with her.

She heavily sighed as she began to look away, sitting down with her arms around her legs. The young duck took out a navy blue notebook, one she always had but never told a single soul about. She opened it, going through each page she had written on one by one.

Each page had a poem written on it, with most being long while a few were short. All of her poetry, if not written on a different page, was separated by a shaky line due to being drawn too quickly. It was hard to see them clearly, due to there being no proper lighting to help her see them well, but she knew exactly which ones they were.

After a minute or two, she landed on a page that was completely blank. Della moved the notebook, and herself, towards the outside to catch a little bit of light. She looked outside once again to make sure nobody was near enough to see her notebook. She grabbed a pencil and started writing down the words that came into her mind.

 _'Snowflakes._

 _All that falls from the sky,_  
 _Is a thing that's special,_  
 _Something that's unique,_  
 _To each and every single one._

 _You were one that I wanted to catch in my hands,_  
 _And forever hold you as my own,_  
 _As you caught my eye,_  
 _With your taupe and delft colors._

 _But you always manage to slip away,_  
 _From my fingertips every winter,_  
 _And fly away to isolation,_  
 _When I only want you to be here with me._

 _What will it take,_  
 _For you to be sitting next to me,_  
 _Having a good time?'_

She moved the pencil away, putting her hand up against her cheek. She looked through the poem again to see how it was so far, wondering if anything needed to be changed or if it was fine just how it was. Going over it over and over again made Della softly bite her lip.

The duckling put the pencil in the book and then closed it. She rested her forehead on the notebook as she closed her eyes shut. A couple of tears fell down from her beak and onto the notebook cover as her grip on the book tightened. She held whatever other tears she had back.

Now wasn't the time to cry. It would be better to do so inside, not outside where it was cold. Her thumb moved back and forth, caressing part of the book she held in her hands.

Her breathing slowed and got heavier as her heart beat a little faster. She opened her eyes only slightly as she sighed once more, seeing her cold breath go onto the notebook, fanning out to everywhere else. She then wiped away the teardrops that were on her notebook.

"Maybe... Just maybe, one day I'll-"

She got up immediately after hearing something in the distance. It didn't sound like it was Donald coming out to the back. Della put the notebook in her jacket, grabbed her scarf, and went outside of the tent as fast as she could.

She looked behind the tent to see what was making the noise she heard. She saw what looked like a Wendigo coming her way, not seeming like it would stop anytime soon. It was coming towards her as fast as it could run.

"Well, shit." Della said.

She then started running away from where the tent was.

* * *

A/N: I'm still alive, don't worry, I didn't die in between November and now XD I was just busy with Inktober stuff, which I rested after that because damn it burnt me out, and I've been trying to finish up writing a prompt fanfic but ehhhhhhh, not working so well so far trying to add more onto it so it can be finished and whatnot. The most I might pop out until then might just be drabbles, like this one and another one I posted a little bit ago.

Knowing me, though, I might not be able to get too much ideas for fanfics really because of being so dry of ideas, and I might get a bit busy this month as well since it's Christmas and there's some stuff I wish to get done. Of course, I could look through the prompt list I've been looking at for a couple of prompt fanfics I've done already for some ideas, but since Tumblr accidentally terminated my account, I'd have to find it all over again and I'll probably have to find new prompts for shit.

I'm also not sure whether or not to say this is pre-Last Christmas, since it _is_ a time traveling episode, but I'll just say it is until otherwise. But for now I guess until I post anything new, I hope you guys enjoy this despite how short it is and everything.


End file.
